mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Gunbuster
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the orignal video animations Gunbuster and Diebuster. Earth Defense Fleet Ships *'Luxion': Length: 320 meters. Width: 52 meters. Weight: 62,700 tons. Was the first ship capable of faster than light speed travel and was armed with 15 space torpedoes and 26 laser turrets around the hull. *'Exelion': Length: 7 kilometers. It was the space ship that carried over a thousand RX-7s and Gunbuster into space combat. It was armed with homing missiles and pink lasers. *'Eltreum': Length: 70 kilometers. The successor to the Exelion, it possessed the same weapons and more storage capabilities. *'RX-7': Height: 8.8 meters. Weight: 3.62 tons. Powers include flight, a bow staff that had spear and nuclear warhead attachments, a blade in the right hand called the Triangle Punch, electrical flying kicks called the Lightning Kick, and electric prods called Shock Staffs. *'Cosmo Attacker V': Starfighters used to assist RX-7s in combat armed with two beam guns at the base of each wing and nuclear missiles from the wings. *'EVO': Maintenance robots later used to fight the Buster Corps when they went rogue, armed with a 90mm machine on the head and a forked prod. Nono's unit, EVO-4, is orange and possesses thrusters for space flight. *'Lala': Tadpole-like heavy cruisers that defend Mars. Armed with laser cannons around the base of their tadpole-like tail and could grow razor sharp teeth when summoned by Buster Machine 27. *'Madagascar': Heavy battleships that are 600 meters long. Armed with a laser cannon on the front. *'Monkrail': Flagships that are 7 kilometers long. Armed with a gravitron cannon on the bow and cannons around the hull. Major Buster Machines *'Gunbuster': Height: 240 meters. Weight: 9,800 tons. Powers include flight, speed, Buster Missiles from the fingers that cause disintegration of matter upon contact, the Buster Ax which is a double sided ax, a purple laser beam from the single eye called the Buster Beam, homing lasers from the fingers, shoulders, and legs, an energy baseball called the Buster Baseball that can be swung using a giant baseball bat, giant electric needles in the limbs called the Double Buster Collider, a beam reflecting cape called the Buster Shield, an extremely powerful electrically charged kick called the Lightning Kick, and a high resistance to gravity. **'Buster Machine 1': Length: 100 meters. Width: 63 meters. Weight: 4,600 tons. The upper half of Gunbuster piloted by Noriko, capable of flying near the speed of light and armed with laser guns and missiles. **'Buster Machine 2': Length: 99 meters. Width: 169 meters. Weight: 5,200 tons. The lower half of Gunbuster piloted by Kazumi, capable of flying near the speed of light and armed with laser guns and missiles. *'Black Sizzler': Height: 130 meters. Weight: 2,900 tons. Mass produced versions of Gunbuster. Powers include flight, speed, an electric cable in each arm called the Chain Knuckle, a tomahawk called the Sizzler Tomahawk, a weaker version of Gunbuster's Buster Beam called the Sizzler Beam, a double sided spear called the Sizzler Lancer, and an orange energy machine gun in the left arm called the Vulcan Blaster. *'Buster Machine 3': The core of Jupiter after being converted into a heavily armored bomb that can create a massive black hole. *'Buster Machine 19/Dix-Neuf': Piloted by Lal'c Mellk Mal. Powers include flight, speed, a dimensional pocket when not in use, a machine gun in each finger, knuckle spikes for punching, energy beams from the eyes of the face on his back, a blue Buster Beam channeled from the hands pounding together and firing from the torso, a pair of kanabos, a cape called the Buster Shield that can reflect beams, launch missiles, and detach to form an energy cannon, an extremely powerful electrically charged kick called the Lightning Kick, and using dimensional portals to grab objects as large as Jupiter's core and hurl them at enemies. *'Buster Machine 27/Vingt-Sept': Piloted by Nicola. Powers include flight, speed, a dimensional pocket when not in use, a 3-tube cannon from each shoulder that fires explosive darts, a pair of katanas, and a pair of wings that can bend reality within several miles of him via his larger wing-like arms. *'Buster Machine 90/Quatre-Vingt-Dix': Piloted by Tycho Science. Powers include flight, speed, a dimensional pocket when not in use, a tennis racket as a melee weapon, and an ice beam from the tennis racket called the Buster Smash which is far below absolute zero. *'Buster Machine 12,000/Douze-Mille': A gigantic ring-like structure used to move planet Earth to ram into Excelio using a gigantic spear at the front. It used thirty six accelerators for propulsion until Diebuster stopped it. It was salvaged into a giant legless humanoid in a form called the Exotic Maneuver State. Minor Buster Machines *'Buster Machine 22/Vingt-Deux': A Buster Machine from Venus piloted by Goya Reishi that uses a large spear in a similar manner to a katana thanks to boosters in the legs. Resembled a samurai. *'Buster Machine 33/Trente-Trois': A Buster Machine destroyed by space monsters in the Kuiper Belt two decades before the events of Diebuster. Resembled a lanky skeleton. *'Buster Machine 35/Trente-Cinq': A Buster Machine piloted by Vita Nova with four arms that house cannons and wire launchers. *'Buster Machine 36/Trente-Six': A Buster Machine piloted by Nhan Nuok Cham that is heavily armored and has guns hidden around the body. Resembled a humanoid with cogwheels. *'Buster Machine 42/Quarante-Deux': A Buster Machine piloted by the Serpentine Twins that can split into two smaller units. Resembled a giant gorilla-like face. *'Buster Machine 50/Cinquante': A Buster Machine piloted by Roy Anyan with speed on par with that of a space cruiser. Resembled a humanoid ship with stilt legs and had a 170 meter height. *'Buster Machine 55/Cinquante-Cinq': A Buster Machine piloted by Kartoffel Patana that is heavily armored and uses long range weapons. Resembled a humanoid with rockets in place of arms. *'Buster Machine 60/Soixante': A Buster Machine piloted by Citrone Limone that can transform into other weapons. Resembled a humanoid composed of cylinders. *'Buster Machine 61/Soixante-Et-Un': A Buster Machine piloted by Pasika Pesea Perscium that can combine the spiked rotors on its shoulders to form a spiked ring to throw at enemies. Resembled a muscular humanoid. *'Buster Machine 62/Soixante-Deux': A Buster Machine piloted by Vasile Ivanovich that fires energy beams from the palms called the Southern Cross Shot and can turn its hands into blades called the Buster Swallow Slice. *'Buster Machine 66/Soixante-Six': A Buster Machine briefly piloted by Tycho Science that uses a wrecking ball for its right arm called the Buster Orb. *'Buster Machine 87/Quatre-Vingt-Sept': A Buster Machine piloted by Gurka Kuksis that can move faster than most Buster Machines and can turn into a beam cannon. Resembled a four-winged fighter. *'Buster Machine 89/Quatre-Vingt-Neuf': A Buster Machine piloted by Lou Seun that focuses on speed. Resembled a legless ballerina with four boosters on the bottom engine. Space Monsters Sometimes renamed to Space Terrible Monster Crowd (STMC) for short in Super Robot Wars games. *'Excelio': The leader of the space monsters, born in the galactic nucleus and spawns its army like white blood cells to cleanse the Milky Way of species it deems a threat. It emits a gravitational field strong enough to survive Jupiter's core being thrown at it and an onslaught from Diebuster, nearly defeating it as well as destroy planets just by getting close to them. It uses black holes to travel throughout the galaxy, increasing its size upon doing so. *'Bug': The primary space monsters of the series, green tick-like giants born from stars to construct their organic space ships which grants both of them a high resistance to heat and gravity. However, bugs themselves cannot withstand the cold vacuum of space for long periods of time. They are limited to ram attacks and their pincer claws for melee combat. *'Boarding Vessel': Small space monster ships designed for ramming and transporting bugs to enemy ships. *'High Speed': Also named the (Light) Cruiser and Gidodongas Urigonorius Kubo. Medium space monster ships that use their sharp bow horn for ramming, sometimes encasing the body in energy to do more damage. **'Alien Buster Machine': A rogue high speed type that crash landed on Saturn's moon, Titan, during the events of Diebuster. It could fire a blue variation of the Buster Beam from it's mouth that manages to turn Titan into a volcanic planetoid. *'Battleship': Also named the Heavy Cruiser. Large space monster ships that fires energy balls from the holes around their body. *'Destroyer': Large space monster ships whose most of their body is four large energy cannons. *'Fusion': Gigantic space monster ships capable of splitting in half and ramming back into each other while producing electric shocks. *'Mega': The largest type of space monster ship, made a brief appearance in the final. In the PS2 adaption it could fire lasers from its disc-like structure. Buster Corps *'Buster Machine 7': Height: 172 cenimeters. Known as Nono under her human alias. Commands the Buster Corps with thought. During an unknown event Buster Machine became trapped in an asteroid, causing the Buster Corps to go haywire across the solar system until she regained her memories. Powers include flight, controlling the Buster Corps, twenty four lasers from each leg, an energy barrier, a version of the Buster Beam that can slice through the moon of Titan, an extremely powerful electrically charged kick called the Lightning Kick, and merging with the Buster Corps to become Diebuster. *'Tail Type': Reconnaissance type Buster Corps bugs that are 30 meters tall. Powers include flight, moving at speeds rivaling light, swimming, spear legs ideal for jumping and impaling, and tail lasers. *'Beastron Type': Transport type Buster Corps bugs that collect Tail Types. Powers include flight, moving at speeds rivaling light, using their body as a giant battering ram, energy blasts from the eyes, and launchable back spikes. *'Zazagoras Type': Scout type Buster Corps bugs that fights in groups. Powers include flight, moving at speeds rivaling light, and morphing their body into a spear that can emit electric shocks upon contact. *'Pararagon Type': Infantry type Buster Corps bugs and the types Buster Machine uses during combat. Powers include flight, moving at speeds rivaling light, using their body for ram attacks and rear tentacles that emit electric shocks upon contact. *'Beagon Type': Evolved versions of Pararagon Types, morphing their flat bodies into spears to impale enemies while still maintaining electric shock capabilities. *'Diebuster': Height: 10 megameters. Buster Machine 7 after combining with the entire Buster Corps to form a planet sized machine to fight Excelio. It possesses all the powers of Buster Machine 7 amplified twelve thousand times and can open portals into subspace.